The Hunt For Erik/Transcript
[The_Underscore calls James.] UNDERSCORE: Hey, I think I got a match for Erik! JAMES: Really? Where? Tell me NOW. UNDERSCORE: In the West Canal. JAMES: On it. player must go to the West Canal. JAMES: I see a dead body, but it’s not Erik. UNDERSCORE: Really? Examine some more. My computers are picking up a match. examines the body closer. JAMES: He’s got a massive wound under his shirt. It’s glowing faint blue. groans in disgust and gets a chill. Ill. UNDERSCORE: Well that’s… wait. JAMES: What? UNDERSCORE: The blue energy. You have blue energy, too. JAMES: According to you, I have “Aura Manipulation”. Whatever that means. UNDERSCORE: Yes, you do. It’s the ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. It’s a new breakthrough, manipulations have never existed before. How did Erik manage to crack this and create a force that never had any proof of existing? JAMES: He used to stay up for hours, literally. And not even stay up and play games or whatever. Stay up and write equations and stuff. Bleh. UNDERSCORE: Well… wait, my computer’s picking up a new DNA match, in the pond in Downtown Park. Head there now. player must go there and James finds a body in the pond. James examines the body. JAMES: His face is all messed up and cut open, and massive wounds on his legs. Blue energy inside of it. UNDERSCORE: This is definitely the work of Erik. I mean, who else has powers besides you? JAMES: And I never brutally murdered someone like this. UNDERSCORE: Computer’s picking up a third location. Rooftop on a building next to The Elvediner. player must head to the roof there, where there is nothing but some vents and a water tower. James is standing in front of the water tower. UNDERSCORE: Yes, straight in front of you! JAMES: Uh... there’s a WATER TOWER straight in front of me. UNDERSCORE: Well, the body must be inside. Take the water tower down. gasps in excitement. JAMES: Oh yeah! unlocks his [[Aura Blast], where he channels inner aura energy from himself and blasts it out, resulting in the annihilation of nearby objects (more specifically the objects in front of him.) It can only be used when James has full energy. The player is told to use it on the water tower. When they do, the water tower falls over and breaks, and all the water comes out. A dead body also comes out.] JAMES: Hmm, a body rolled out of the tower and is being carried down the water... it just rolled off the roof. UNDERSCORE: Go find it and examine it. JAMES: Eww! I’m not examining a dead body that just fell off of a roof! Not to mention it’s been in a WATER TOWER for God knows how long. It probably looks all weird now. UNDERSCORE: James? Don’t be a pussy. finds the body, which does look gross, and finds that the body is covered in blue wounds and in the pants pocket is a keycard to [[BioLynk].] JAMES: “Darryl SoLeeto”. Must have been a BioLynk worker. UNDERSCORE: Ya think? JAMES: This thing’s covered with fingerprints. UNDERSCORE: Give them to me. JAMES: How? You never meet people in person, you said. UNDERSCORE: I know. But... I’m willing to take the risk. Bring the files you found under the highway, too, and come meet me. JAMES: Where? UNDERSCORE: Remember that place I told you about that was off the radar before? I got it up now, and I’m sending the location to your phone. Just... come alone. And don’t tell anybody. I haven’t seen the outside world for a long time. JAMES: Why? ... Hello? He hung up. location is a small hatch in an alleyway in [[Southern Park]. The player finds the hatch and enters it. Underneath the hatch is a room with an elevator. When James walks near the elevator, there is a facial recognition scanner that scans James’s face. Permission to access the elevator is authorized and the elevator opens, and James goes in.] elevator ride is a long one, down, deep underground. About 10 seconds later, the door opens, there is a small room with a locked door, and a window. James can see a shadowy man in the room, surrounded with computers and monitors of all sizes. UNDERSCORE: Hello, James. JAMES: Underscore. I brought the files, and the keycard. slips both under a slit in the window, like in a bank. UNDERSCORE: Excellent. JAMES: Now how come you don’t like the outside world. UNDERSCORE: almost immediately That information is classified. JAMES: Aw, come on. You’re better than that. UNDERSCORE: sighs Fine. If you must know ... When I was a kid, I loved computers. But people called me a nerd so one day I snapped, and everyone paid the price. I hid underground, away from everybody, and sought my love for hacking and technology. That’s it. JAMES: Oh. Well it’s okay now. So what’s the plan now? UNDERSCORE: Well, we have the FFUB files and a BioLynk keycard. I’ll do further investigation on these while you try to head to Lonshan. JAMES: You mean escape the island? I was gonna, but now that I think about it, it’s heavily guarded and… UNDERSCORE: James. The city needs you to do it. There’s probably more information on Lonshan. Eventually you’ll need to get to Zenwood, but that’ll come later. JAMES: Look, Underscore, I’m not doing this because YOU want me to for some reason! I’m not your puppet! UNDERSCORE: I’m not using you as a puppet, I’m just trying to help you find Erik… JAMES: That’s bullshit! shoots the window with a [[taser], breaking it, then reloads the taser. He then aims it at James.] UNDERSCORE: This taser can kill you even with your powers. seems to become in slow-motion at this and James must hit Underscore with his Elemental Blades. If the player fails to do so in time, time will speed back up again, and Underscore will shoot James with the taser, and James dies. Underscore will then say, “Hasta la vista, babbeh.” successfully hits Underscore with the Blades. Underscore drops to the floor with a giant slit through his body. The wound has blue energy inside it, similar to the other wounds Erik caused on those bodies but darker, symbolizing an evil force. When Underscore falls, he falls into one of his computer monitors, breaking it, causing sparks and Underscore falls, dead. James then breaks the door open to the elevator and goes in the elevator. He heads back up to the surface. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)